Remember The Time?
by SandraPickles
Summary: A short series of non related one shots based on songs. Mainly Effie/Haymitch but some others and some unexpected ; Rated T
1. Perfect

**Ok, so this one is more emotional, it's based on the song Prefect by Pink and once againg it's abut Haymitch and Effie. It's set roughly abut the 73rd games. xx**

_Made a wrong turn, one or twice, dug my was out, blood and fire._

He walked into her room in the penthouse and she was applying her makeup for the day. He beautiful face was being piled up with layers of crap.

_Bad decisions? That's alright, welcome to my silly life._

'Why do you spend all this time making yourself look like that?' He asked, standing behind her in the mirror.

'Haymitch yu know why I do it, just go get dressed or something.' She snapped back, she didnt like it when he insulted her Capitol ways, it made her feel weak.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood, Miss-no-way-it's-all-good, It didnt slow me down._

'What would happen if just for one day, you didnt wear it, you were just.. normal.' He suggested.

'That would never happen, Haymitch, I'd been seen as a trator in their eyes, refusing to play by the rules.

_Mistaken, always seccond guessing, under estimated, look I'm still around. _

Wow. He'd under estimated her, she really did know what she was doing.

'Besides, I look better with it on.' She said cheerily, trying to change the subject.

_Pretty, pretty please, dont you ever, ever feel, like youre less than.. less that perfect._

'No' He muttered, 'I think youre wrong.'

'No, I'm not, you know how strict they are about-'

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like youre nothing, you are perfect to me._

'No,' He interupted her again. 'You're wrong abut you looking better in that makeup. You're better without it, Eff.'

_You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you're wrong._

'Haymitch, just leave, please.' She mumbeled, avoiding his gaze.

'Effie, your too hard on yourself, you dont need to be like them.' He said, placing her his hands on her shoulders so she looked into the mirrior.

_Change the voices, in your head, make then like you insetad._

'Haymitch!' He said louder, 'just stop it.' she said, alowing a tear to escape her eye.

_So complicated, look how big you'll make it, filled with so much hatered, such a tired game._

'No! I wont stop because I'm right.' He snapped back at her.

'I need to finish getting ready.' She muttered, getting up.

_It's enough, I've done all I can think of, chased down all me demons, I'll see you do the same._

'Fine! Dont believe me, but I will make you see sense one day, you'll see.' He shouted walking towards the door.

'Why should I believe you?' She screched back.

_Pretty, pretty please, dont you ever ever feel, like your less than, less that perfect._

'Why would I lie to you Effie!' He yelled, turning to face her.

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever, feel like you're nothing, you're perfect to me._

'Why would you not? You hate me.' She shouted, mumbeling the last part and sitting on the edje of her bed.

_The whole worlds scared, so I swallow my fear. The only thing I should be drinking is a ice cold beer._

'Urghhh! Forget it then, I'm going to get a drink.' He mumbeled walking away.

_So cool in lyin, but we try, try,try. But we try too hard, it's a waist of our time. _

'Fine then! leave, I dont care.' She yelled, unconvincingly.

'This was all just a waist of time.' He grunted and reached for the door handle.

_Done looking for the critict cus they're everywhere, they dont like my jeans, they dont get my hair._

'People dont understand me like you do, if I didnt have all this I'd be nobody.' She admited before he left. She sat down again and started to cry.

_String ourselves, and we o it sll the time, why do we do that? Why do I do that? Why do I do that? _

'Eff, dont cry, please dont cry.' He hated himself for making her cry, why did he always do that?

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever, fell like you're less than, less than perfect. _

He wraped his arm around her slim waist. 'Effie, look at me.' He said lifting her chin up.

He brushed the tears off her face with his thumb. 'Promise me one thing?' He asked her.

She nodded slowly.

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever, feel like you're nothing, you're perfect, to me. _

'Dont ever think that you're not perfect.' he said, pulling her closer.

'Why?' She wispered in his ear.

_You're perfect to me._

'Becuse, you're perfect to me.' he said kissing her forehead.

_You're perfect, to me._


	2. She Will Be Loved

**Based on the song She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5, Haymitch and Effie again! **

_Beauty queen of only 18, she had some trouble with herself. _

She didnt know why she was going there. She just had no where else. Her home wasnt the same, her friends and famiy.. gone.

_He was always there to help her, she always belonged to someone else. _

She knew that whenever he was around she fealt safe. He'd always made her feel safe, even from the begining.

_I drove for miled and miles and wound up at your door. _

She'd traveled all this way to 12, she hoped that he'd let her stay. She couldnt face going home alone.

_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more._

She knew it was selfish to bring back old memorys for him, but she needed his comfort.

_I dont mind spending every day out on your coner in the pooring rain._

When she got off the train it was raining. She ran quickly to the Victors Village and to the house that she knew was his. She nocked on the door but there was no answer. She nocked again, louder, but there was no answer.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her is she wants to stay a while._

She stated shouting. 'Haymitch!' She screeched over the storm. She heard noise from upstairs so she stepped back to look.

_And she will be loved, she will be loved. _

'What?' She heard him yell from the upstairs window. 'Haymitch? It's me Effie.' She shouted back. 'What are you doing here? He asked her. 'I dont know.' She admitted.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door. I want to make you feel beautiful._

He could see her stood outside, soaking wet but he didnt want to let her in, he couldnt forget what he did to her.

_I know I tend to get so insecure, It doesnt matter anymore. _

'I guess I just had no where else to go.' She admited again. 'I left you Effie, how can you forgive that?' Haymitch asked her.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflys, It's compromise that moves us allong. _

'I dont care about that Haymitch, you came back and saved me. Thats all that matters.' She said, fighting back the tears.

_My heart is full and my doors always open, come any time you want._

'I'm so sorry sweetheart.' He said moving from the window running down the stairs.

_I dont mind spending every day, out on your coner in the poring rain. _

He opened the door and saw her standing, soaking wet, on the doorstep. Her hair was stuck to her face and she was shivering violently. 'God, sweetheart. I'm so sorry.' He said pulling her into the house.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while._

He walked her to the sofa and wrapped her up in the biggest blanket he could find. They sat on the sofa hugging until she'd finally stopped shivering.

_And she will be loved, she will be loved. _

'I'm glad your here.' He wisperd in her ear. 'Sure?' She asked him.

_I know where you hide, alone in your car._

'Yes.' He replied with absolute certinty.

_Know all of the things that make you who you are. _

It was then, that he realized how much he really couldnt live without her.

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all, comes back and beggs me to catch her every time she falls. _

She was always there for him in through the games. Everytime he screwd up she would pick up the pieces.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door. I want to make you feel beautiful._

_I dont mind spending every say, out on your coner the pooring rain._

_Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while._

_And she will be loved, she will be loved._

'I love you' He mumbels to her. 'I love you too.' She wisperes back.

_She will be loved. _

**this was a request from a very dear friend of mine, happy earliy birthday Carolyn, hope you like it! **


	3. Were Alone Now

**Hi guys, this Song Fic is based on the Girls Aloud song 'I think we're alone now' It's verry Haymitch/Effie and quite fun. Hope you like it. xx **

**Ps: I recomend that you listen to the song whilst you read, it's better! x **

_'Childeren, behave!' that's what they say when we're together._

'Honestly! You two argue like an old maried coupple!' Cinna scolded playfully. Allot of people were focused on them, ovbiously it was their victory party, but they continued to bicker about the suit she made him wear.

_And watch how you play._

They were both giggling like maniacs, completely showing themselves up. She spilt a drink on him, accidentally, and for payback he lifted her over his shoulder and spun her arround.

'Be careful!' Cinna scolded again.

_And so we're running just as fast as we can._

'Haymitch! Put me down!' She giggeled. 'As you wish, sweetheart' he chuckeled, hovering her over the ground.

_Holding onto one anothers hands._

'No!' She screached, clinging to him as if her life depended on it.

_Trying to get away into the night, but then you put your arms around me and we tumble to the ground and then you say,_

He set her down carefully and as soon as her feet hit the floor she tried to tun away. 'Not so fast' he chuckled, swinging an arm around her waist.

_I think were alone now, there doesnt seem to be anyone around._

'Haymitch, let go!' She laughed, trying to get free. 'Not yet, sweetheart, you and I havent danced yet.' He said half seriously, guiding her to the dance floor.

_I think were alone now, the beating of our hearts is the only sound._

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she rested her head on his chest. He wanted to kiss her so badly right now, but they were in public.

_Look at the way, we've gotta hide what we're doing._

She looked up at him and threw her arms around his neck, she leaned up to kiss him but stopped when she remembered they were in public.

_What would they say if they ever knew? And so we're..._

Cinna walked up behind them, 'it's nice go see you getting allong for a change.' He smirked, winked at Haymitch and walked away.

_Running just as fast as we can, holding onto one anothers hands._

'He knows?' Effie giggeled as she watched him walk away. 'Well I didnt tell him!' He laughed back. 'If he's worked it out then other people might do, lets get out of here.' She said draging him by his hand.

'I thought you'd never ask.' He grinned, speeding ahead of her, pulling her towards the lifts.

_Trying to get away, into the night._

They arived on floor number 12 in fits if laughter. 'Shhhhhhhhhh' She laughed at him, people might hear us. 'What people' he laughed and pulled her through the doorway.

_The you put your arms around me and we tuble to the ground, and then you say,_

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her ontop of him on the couch. He captured her in a passionate kiss as she ran her fingers through his blonde hair.

_I think we're alone now, there doesnt seem to be anyone around._

'Glad we're missing our party, sweetheart?' He said between kisses. 'That's not funny Haymitch! We're going to have alot to answer to tomorrow.' She scolded him.

They heard the elevator doors open but it was too late. 'You have allot to answer for now...' They heard a familiar voice chuckle.

'Cinna!' She yelled, leaping of Haymitch. 'What? you cant expect me to stay down there with a bunch of people that I dont like while you two get it on.' He laughed.

'Come on sweetheart,' Haymitch said staning up 'Let's go finish this elsewhere.' He laughed, took her hand and lead her to his room , giggling all the way.

'Completeley unprofesional, right Tia?' He grinned looking at portia. 'Whatever you say Cinna.' She laughed, before putting her arms around him and pulling him in for a kiss.

_I think we're alone now, the beating of our hearts is the only sound._

**I know I didnt do all the song, but there was no more verses and the chorus is very repetative! Also any requests for songs I will happily try to do!xx **


End file.
